


Familienbande

by Antares



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Christmas, Cover Art, Deutsch | German, Digital Art, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Holidays, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 11:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2809982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weihnachtsbesuche auf der Erde stehen an – und das ist nicht nur reine Freude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familienbande

**Author's Note:**

> Besten Dank an meine Betaleserin Tamara!

 

„Hey, Rodney, was machst du eigentlich Weihnachten?“, fragte John eines Tages Ende November, als er sich in der Kantine dem Wissenschaftler gegenüber setzte.

„Weiß nicht“, meinte Rodney, der recht lustlos in seinem grün-braunen Katelli-Bohnen-Eintopf rumstocherte. „Aber wenn ich mir diesen Fraß hier so betrachte – dieses Mal hatte ich nur ein einziges, winziges Stück Fleisch drin, kaum so groß wie eine Erbse! – schlimmer kann das Tofu-Huhn von Kaleb auch nicht werden. Wahrscheinlich werde ich Jeannies Angebot, Weihnachten mit ihnen zu feiern, annehmen.“

John schaute Rodney durchdringend an. „Ist das tatsächlich dein Wunsch, oder erpresst sie dich immer noch mit dieser Naniten-Geschichte, die ja nicht wirklich deine Schuld war?“ Natürlich hatte Rodney die Mails geschrieben, die Jeannie für Wallace interessant gemacht hatten, aber hätte Wallace keine – im Nachhinein sogar verständliche – kriminelle Energie gehabt, wären diese Mails gänzlich ohne Folge geblieben. Von daher hatte John stets gedacht, dass Jeannie Rodneys schlechtes Gewissen wirklich bis zum Anschlag ausgereizt hatte.

„Nein, nein, nachdem ich ihr den nagelneuen Prius gekauft habe, haben wir die Geschichte offiziell für beendet erklärt.“ Er schaute angelegentlich in sein Essen, rührte noch einmal durch und fügte leiser hinzu: „Sofern man so etwas einfach so beenden kann.“ Rodney schaute auf und John in die Augen.

John biss für eine Sekunde die Kieferknochen fest aufeinander, ehe er tief Luft holte. Die Umstände des Todes von Wallace hatten sie beide noch nicht ganz verwunden, auch wenn sie nie direkt darüber sprachen. John hatte immer noch Alpträume, in denen Wallace sich resigniert, aber auch mit gefasster Akzeptanz, dem Wraith auslieferte. Aber er hatte es nie bereut, dass er Rodneys und Jeannies Leben mit Wallace’ Tod erkauft hatte.

„Also vegetarische Weihnachten für dich“, versuchte John die Stimmung bewusst wieder etwas aufzuhellen. „Viel Salat, Gemüse und gaaanz viele gesunde Sachen.“

Rodney verzog das Gesicht. „Sieht so aus. Und du?“

„Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, bei mir hat sich auch die Familie gemeldet. Dave hat angefragt, ob ich dieses Jahr nicht ein paar Tage mit ihm und Ellen – meiner Schwägerin – verbringen will.“ John pustete auf den Löffel mit dem Eintopf, ehe er ihn in den Mund schob.

„Willst du?“

John schluckte das Essen runter. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Es war gut, Dave anlässlich Vaters Beerdigung wiederzusehen, aber ich kann nicht sagen, dass wir in vielen Bereichen wirklich auf einer Wellenlänge liegen. Und dann die ganzen Fragen, auf die ich ihm keine Antworten geben kann …“ Er zog die Schultern hoch.

„Mhmmm.“ Rodney bekam seinen durchdringenden ‚Denkerblick’, dann verkündete er mit hochgerecktem Zeigefinger: „Ich hab’s! Wir kombinieren das. Ich begleite dich zu deinen Leuten, dafür kommst du mit zu Jeannie. Auf diese Art und Weise sind wir unseren Anverwandten nicht schutzlos ausgeliefert.“

John lachte. „Du lässt sie gemeingefährlicher klingen als sie sind.“ Er fischte ein großes Stück Fleisch aus seinem Eintopf und ließ es in Rodneys Teller gleiten. „Aber ich verstehe – Weihnachten kann eine sehr …“, er suchte nach dem passenden Wort, „heikle Angelegenheit sein. Da ist es nicht schlecht, mit Verstärkung aufzutreten. Also gut. Abgemacht.“

„Prima! Ich werde Jeannie gleich schreiben, dass du mitkommst“, meinte Rodney und machte sich begeistert über das unverhofft geerbte Stück Fleisch her. „Wie wird wich westimmt wreuen“, fügte er noch mit vollem Mund hinzu.

 ------------------------------------------------------------------

Sie reisten am einundzwanzigsten Dezember zu Dave und verbrachten dort die nächsten drei Tage, von denen Rodney rundum begeistert war.

Das Frühstück war so reichhaltig, dass er Mühe hatte, alles einmal durchzuprobieren. Es gab den ganzen Tag über den besten Kaffee, frisch gebackenen Kuchen, wann immer ihm der Sinn danach stand, und am Abend ein mehrgängiges Menü, das auch einem Sternekoch zu Ehren gereicht hätte. Was Rodney zu der Frage brachte, ob die Sheppards wohl tatsächlich einen bekannten Küchenchef in Diensten hatten? Geld schien es in diesem Haushalt ja genug zu geben.

Sein Gästezimmer schien ihm fast doppelt so groß wie das größte Apartment, das er je bewohnt hatte. Das Bad, das zu seinem Schlafzimmer gehörte, hatte einen eigenen Whirlpool, sein Bett war äußerst bequem, es gab einen Computer der neuesten Generation und John schleppte eine Spielekonsole an, so dass sie auf dem nagelneuen Flachbildschirm in seinem Zimmer noch die neuesten Videospiele ausprobieren konnten, nachdem ihre Gastgeber schon im Bett waren.

Den Morgen verbrachte John im Stall bei den Pferden. Rodney hatte dankend abgelehnt, sich auf eins der herb riechenden, gefährlich schnaubenden und unruhig tänzelnden Tiere zu setzen. Das war ihm viel zu hoch, um da runter zu fallen und seinen kostbaren Körper in Gefahr zu bringen. Stattdessen nutzte Rodney die Zeit, wild durch das Internet zu surfen und sich in allen Bereichen auf den neuesten Stand zu bringen. Am Nachmittag lieh sich John einen Wagen von Dave und sie fuhren ein wenig in der Gegend herum. John zeigte ihm die regionalen Sehenswürdigkeiten und ein paar private Orte, die für ihn Bedeutung hatten, wie den Flugplatz, auf dem er zum ersten Mal in einer kleinen Cessna geflogen war, oder die Stelle, an der er sein erstes Motorrad zu Schrott gefahren hatte.

Spätester am Abend versammelten sich dann John, Dave, Ellen und er mit einem guten Cognac um das Kaminfeuer in dem größten Wohnzimmer, in dem auch der Weihnachtsbaum stand. Ein Traum in Weiß und Silber, unter dem geschmackvoll einige Päckchen zur Dekoration arrangiert waren. Dazu gab es noch einmal handgemachte Pralinen und frisches Weihnachtsgebäck, wobei Rodney Mühe hatte, diese letzten Köstlichkeiten des Tages gebührend zu würdigen, dermaßen satt, wie er noch vom Abendessen war, so dass er sich ein, zwei Pralinen noch mit auf sein Zimmer nahm.

Wenn Rodney es recht bedachte, war der Aufenthalt in Sheppards Haus der beste All-inclusive-Urlaub, den er je gehabt hatte. Verpflegung und Animations-Programm waren wirklich vom Feinsten.

John hatte nicht übertrieben, als er gesagt hatte, dass er mit Dave in vielen Bereichen unterschiedlicher Ansicht war. Die beiden Brüder bemühten sich dennoch redlich und nachdem sie das heikle Thema von Johns Beruf ausgeklammert hatten, diskutierten sie etwas freier. John und Dave zankten lange nicht so viel wie Rodney und Jeannie, und Rodney hatte den Eindruck, dass es zwischen den Brüdern in den drei Tagen zu einer behutsamen Annäherung gekommen war. Aber er war nicht besonders gut in diesen Dingen und beide Sheppards waren nicht gerade ein Ausbund an Herzlichkeit und emotionalem Überschwang, von daher fand er es schwer zu beurteilen.

Erst als John am letzten Abend seufzend erklärte, er fühle sich wie ein Gast in diesem Haus, das so lange sein Zuhause gewesen war, wurde Rodney klar, dass John etwas mehr von diesem Besuch erwartet hatte. Ja, Rodney vermutete, dass er sich in dieser First-Class-Hotel-Atmosphäre vielleicht sogar wohler fühlte als John, da er keine emotionale Bindung an das Haus hatte.

Der größte Schwachpunkt in diesem ‚Urlaubs-Arrangement’ war Johns Schwägerin Ellen. Sie trug nicht gerade dazu bei, das Klima zu verbessern, denn sie ließ mehrmals durchblicken, dass die Einladung Daves Idee und nicht ihre gewesen war.

Am vierundzwanzigsten Dezember, dem Tag, an dem sie zu Jeannie weiterreisen wollten, stand Rodney auf der Suche nach John zufällig in einem Flur und hörte John und seine Schwägerin Ellen im Frühstückszimmer miteinander sprechen. Ellen beklagte sich erneut darüber, dass Johns Besuch ihre Pläne durcheinander gebracht hatte. Rodney überlegte sehr, ob er dort jetzt stören sollte und John vor den Anverwandten retten, wie er es versprochen hatte?

„… Tage in Aspen zum Skifahren verbracht. All unsere Freunde sind vor Weihnachten dort. Ich weiß gar nicht, ob wir es diesen Winter noch schaffen werden, einen anderen Termin zu finden, an dem alle Zeit haben.“

„Der Winter ist ja noch lang“, erwiderte John. „Sonst müsst ihr zwei Mal hinfahren und jeweils die Hälfte eurer Freunde treffen.“ Rodney hörte deutlich, dass John seinen ‚Wir-wollen-den-unfreundlichen-Herrscher-nicht-noch-weiter-verärgern’ – Tonfall benutzte, der meist ganz gut funktionierte, besonders, wenn er ihn noch mit einem kleinen Lächeln begleitete. Es sah so aus, als hätte John die Sache im Griff. „So gerne wie Dave früher Ski gefahren ist, sollte das …“

Sie fuhr ihm ins Wort. „Bei Daves Arbeitsbelastung? Unmöglich. Aber das kannst du ja nicht wissen, du hast ja keine Ahnung, was er alles für die Firma tut. Und du weißt auch nicht, wie es ist, die Familie an einem Termin zusammen zu bringen. Dave muss Zeit haben, die Kinder müssen Ferien im Internat haben, da ist so vieles zu berücksichtigen. Aber du brauchst dich ja nur um dich selbst und deine diversen ‚Arbeitskollegen’ kümmern.“

‚Arbeitskollegen’ sprach sie mit einer so sarkastischen, abschätzigen Betonung aus, dass Rodney kurz davor stand, ins Zimmer zu stürzen, um klarzustellen, dass sie soeben einen der fähigsten Physiker aller Zeiten beleidigt hatte. Er überlegte kurz – der zweite ‚Arbeitskollege’ war dann wohl Ronon, mit dem John zum Begräbnis seines Vaters da gewesen war. Okay, Ronon war manchmal wirklich etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig und er selbst hatte ja auch ein bisschen Zeit gebraucht, um mit dem Mann warm zu werden, aber inzwischen war Rodney so weit, dass er auf Ronon nichts mehr kommen lassen würde. Vor allem nicht von dieser … dieser Oberschicht-Tussi, die sich wohl offensichtlich für was Besseres hielt.

„Ist irgendetwas mit meinen Kollegen nicht in Ordnung?“, erkundigte sich John mit einer gefährlich ruhigen Stimme, die nicht nur Rodney schon mehr als einmal unterschätzt hatte.

Was Ellen Sheppard offensichtlich auch tat, denn sie erwiderte tatsächlich: „Außer dass sie beide essen, als gäbe es dort, wo ihr arbeitet, nichts? Nun, da wäre noch die Kleinigkeit, dass du die Unverschämtheit hast, uns hier in einem halben Jahr gleich zwei verschiedene Liebhaber zu präsentieren. Ich bin nur froh, dass die Kinder noch zwei Tage bei meinen Eltern sind und erst morgen zurückkommen.“

„Was?“ John klang so sprachlos, wie Rodney sich fühlte.

Warum zum Teufel sollten er *und* Ronon Johns Liebhaber sein? Nicht, dass sie nicht beide gut gebaute, ansehnliche Männer waren, aber … Sheppard war Air Force und das wusste seine Schwägerin doch auch. Und solange die amerikanische Air Force noch der Ansicht war, dass sich ‚schwul’ und ‚erfolgreicher Pilot’ aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund ausschlossen, war das ein merkwürdiger Vorwurf. Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass Rodney immer der Ansicht gewesen war, John wäre hetero genug für diesen Flyboy-Club, mit einer Ex-Ehefrau, die er vorweisen konnte. Warum also …?

„Tu nicht so geschockt. Dave hat mir erzählt, dass du nicht nur deshalb von Zuhause und aus der Firma weg gegangen bist, weil du fliegen wolltest. Er hat mir auch erzählt, dass es da einen Zwischenfall mit einem Mann in deinem Zimmer gegeben hat, als dein Vater und Dave euch in einer kompromittierenden Situation überrascht haben.“

John mit einem anderen Mann im Bett? Bevor Rodneys Phantasie davon galoppieren konnte, ging John auf den Vorwurf ein. Rodney hatte ja alles Mögliche erwartet, aber nicht, dass John jetzt anfangen würde zu lachen.

„Das stimmt. Das hatten Trevor und ich so eingefädelt. Denn Vater hatte gedroht, alle seine Beziehungen spielen zu lassen. Kein Rekrutierungsbüro hätte mich genommen. Nachdem er mich allerdings mit einem Mann überrascht hatte, war plötzlich ein so homophober Verein wie das Militär in seinen Augen genau der richtige Ort, um ‚mir die Flausen auszutreiben’. Und ein paar Wochen später, war ich da, wo ich hinwollte.“

Ellen lachte spöttisch auf. „Das Märchen kannst du jemand anderem erzählen. So wie McKay und du euch benehmt, steckt da mehr als bloße Freundschaft hinter.“

Rodney wartete mit angehaltenem Atem auf die Antwort.

Mit ruhiger Stimme erwiderte John: „Das ist gut möglich. Und solltest du jemals in die Situation kommen, um dein Leben rennen oder kämpfen zu müssen, dann wünsche ich dir jemanden wie McKay oder Ronon an deiner Seite. Und wenn du dann ebenfalls ohne zu zögern dein Leben für diese Person opfern würdest, dann können wir uns noch mal darüber unterhalten, wie wir ‚Freundschaft’ oder ‚mehr als Freundschaft’ definieren wollen. Und ob das eine gute Sache ist, oder etwas, das deiner Geringschätzigkeit bedarf.“

Rodney hörte, wie ein Stuhl zurückgeschoben wurde und John noch eiskalt hinzufügte: „Ich wünsche dir noch einen schönen Tag, Ellen.“

Dann stand John auch schon im Flur, ehe Rodney noch die Flucht ergreifen konnte. Er wollte mit einer gestammelten Erklärung anfangen, doch John packte Rodney nur am Ellenbogen und zog ihn mit sich fort in Richtung der beiden Gästezimmer, die sie im anderen Flügel des Hauses bewohnten.

Rodney wollte nochmals erklären, warum er vor der Tür herumgelungert hatte, aber John wollte davon nichts hören. Sie packten ihre Koffer, Dave brachte sie zum Flughafen, da er sowieso auf dem Weg in sein Büro in der Stadt war und die Brüder vereinbarten, sich in absehbarer Zeit wiederzusehen. Offensichtlich hatte Dave in der Zwischenzeit mit Ellen gesprochen, denn er schlug vor, das nächste Treffen in dem Strandhaus der Sheppards in Malibu abzuhalten – wenn Ellen ihre Eltern im Sommer in den Hamptons besuchte. John gab ein vages Versprechen, Dave umarmte ihn kurz und damit war der erste Teil der Verwandtenbesuche abgeschlossen.

Während sie in der Warteschlange beim Einchecken standen, zog Rodney ein kurzes Resümee. Dieser Weihnachtsbesuch hatte prächtig angefangen, zum Ende hin aber etwas verloren. Höchstens noch ein „cum laude“ auf seiner Skala. Aber lange nicht so schlimm wie es manchmal bei seinen Eltern Weihnachten zu Hause gewesen war. Immerhin war nichts zu Bruch gegangen, keine Türen waren geknallt worden, niemand hatte herumgeschrien und deshalb wollte es Rodney mal ganz optimistisch wenigstens als halben Erfolg verbuchen.

Er hoffte nur, dass sie diese Mindestanforderungen bei Jeannie auch hinbekämen.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

John lehnte den Kopf gegen die Kopfstütze seines Sitzes und schaute durch das kleine Fenster des Flugzeugs nach draußen, wo nur unendlich blauer Himmel zu sehen war, da sie weit über den Wolken flogen. Er war froh, dass Rodney nicht wieder mit dem Gespräch, das er durch Zufall belauscht hatte, angefangen hatte. John wusste zwar nicht, wie viel er mitbekommen hatte, aber die schnellen Seitenblicke, die Rodney ihm auf der Fahrt zum Flughafen immer wieder zugeworfen hatte, ließen ihn vermuten, dass er den Teil mit Trevor mit angehört hatte. Okay, verdammt, er konnte auch nichts dafür, wenn das jetzt einen Riss in Rodneys Vorstellung von ihm als intergalaktischem Frauenheld brachte. Wenn Rodney wüsste, dass vor diesem einen inszenierten Treffen bereits Monate von heimlichen Treffen mit Trevor gelegen hatten ...

Die Stewardess brachte die Tabletts mit dem Essen vorbei und noch ehe Rodney zu meckern anfangen konnte, hatte John schon seinen Becher mit Erdbeerjoghurt gegen Rodneys Orangenjoghurt getauscht. Dafür durfte er sich jetzt lang und breit anhören, warum Flugzeugessen, neben MREs, durchaus zu Rodneys Lieblingsgerichten zählte – wenn man ihn nicht gerade vergiften wollte. John grinste und stellte die Ohren auf Durchzug.

Kaleb und Madison holten sie am Flughafen ab und auf der Fahrt erzählte Madison Onkel Mer und Onkel John ohne Punkt und Komma, was sie alles in den letzten Tagen und Wochen gebastelt und gebacken hatte.

So war John schon etwas vorgewarnt, bevor er das Haus der Millers betrat und sich dann mit einem kunterbunten Weihnachtsparadies konfrontiert sah. Überall stand und hing weihnachtliche Dekoration herum, die meiste offensichtlich von einem Grundschulkind selbst gebastelt.

„Oh Gott, hier sieht es ja schlimmer aus als in einem Ein-Dollar-Ramsch-Markt“, murmelte Rodney vor sich hin und warf abschätzige Blicke nach rechts und links.

Das fand John ganz und gar nicht, dermaßen flugunfähige Engel und schielende Weihnachtsmänner gab es nirgendwo zu kaufen. Ihm gefiel es. Sie waren so herrlich anders. Außerdem roch es im ganzen Haus appetitlich nach Zimt und Kardamom, was John eindeutig mit Weihnachten assoziierte.

Jeannie trug noch eine Schürze und duftete ebenfalls nach Weihnachtsgebäck, als sie zur Tür kam und sie begrüßte.  
„Schön, dass ihr es einrichten konntet“, strahlte Jeannie und drückte Rodney und John kurz an sich.  
Das war so weit von der steifen Förmlichkeit und dem in kühlem Weiß-Silber gehaltenen Weihnachtsbaum bei Dave und Ellen entfernt, dass John erleichtert aufatmete. Ja, so stellte er sich Weihnachten vor!  
„Ich habe für euch das Gästezimmer vorbereitet.“ Sie wandte sich an ihre Tochter: „Schatz, magst du es den beiden zeigen?“ Ihre Augen tanzten spitzbübisch, als sie hinzufügte: „Schließlich ist Madison auch für die Weihnachtsdekoration in eurem Zimmer verantwortlich.“  
„Ja, dann musst du es uns natürlich unbedingt zeigen“, sagte John zu Madison und folgte ihr mit Rodney in den ersten Stock.

„Die Sterne habe ich alle selber gemacht“, verkündete sie stolz, nachdem sie das Zimmer betreten hatten. Sie zeigte auf eine halbe Galaxis aus Metallfoliensternen, die an einem großen Zweig baumelten, der über der Kommode schwebte.  
„Das ist ja lebensgefährlich, wenn es runterkracht“, bemerkte Rodney schneidend.

John hatte kaum ‚Ich find’s ganz toll’ gesagt, als Madison auch schon zum Bett hüpfte und sagte: „Und hier schlaft ihr.“ Sie zeigte auf die Kopfkissen, auf denen je ein großer Keks lag, der unzweifelhaft John und Rodneys Kopf darstellen sollte. Jedenfalls waren die schwarzen, wilden Haare unverkennbar, und wenn das John war, war der andere Mann mit den mausbraunen Haaren und riesigen blauen Augen wohl Rodney.

„Und wenn ich immer auf der anderen Seite im Bett schlafe?“, erkundigte sich Rodney ironisch.  
„Dann dreht ihr es einfach um“, sagte Madison, krabbelte aufs Bett und tauschte die Portraits aus.  
John mochte Madisons Schlagfertigkeit – Rodney lernte es einfach nicht, dass Ironie auf Kinder unter einem bestimmten Alter verschwendet war. „Das können wir ja später noch diskutieren, wer wo schläft. Sag mal, kann man den Rodney anknabbern?“, fragte er Madison und schaute dabei Rodney an.  
„Ihh, nein. Das ist Salzteig!“, warnte sie ihn kichernd.  
„Schade.“ Johns amüsierter Blick wich nicht von Rodney.  
Rodney schaute gegen die Decke, seufzte theatralisch und schüttelte den Kopf.

Während die Männer ihre Reisetaschen auspackten, erzählte Madison ihnen von der Weihnachtsfeier in der Schule, den Sachen, die sie sich alle gewünscht hatte, wie sie ihrer Mama geholfen hatte, den Weihnachtsbaum auszusuchen, wie sie mit dem Papa ein Lied auf der Flöte einstudiert hatte, um die Mama zu überraschen. So ging es kunterbunt durcheinander und bis zum Abendessen hatte John den Eindruck, umfassend über das Leben der Millers seit dem letzten Treffen informiert zu sein.

Jeannie hatte einen Salat und vegetarische Lasagne vorbereitet, bei der sie zu sparsam mit dem Salz gewesen war. Rodney moserte recht ungehalten und durfte dann – zu Madisons Entzücken – an den Kühlschrank gehen, wo es eine Flasche mit industriell gefertigtem Ketschup gab, der seinen letzten Auftritt am Kindergeburtstag gehabt hatte. Rodney stieg sofort zu Madisons Lieblingsonkel auf, während sie sich – nach ihm – einen riesigen Klacks auf ihren Teller quetschte.

Nach dem Essen war es unmöglich, sie sofort zu Bett zu schicken, sie war viel zu aufgeregt, welche Geschenke sie wohl am nächsten Tag bekommen würde. So spielten sie noch zwei Würfelspiele mit ihr, bis ihre Augen langsam kleiner wurden. Als die Erwachsenen sich nur noch unterhielten, sackte sie langsam gegen Johns Seite und schlief kurze Zeit später gegen ihn gekuschelt ein. Kaleb nahm sie behutsam hoch und trug sie in ihr Bett.

Als sie allein waren, fragte Jeannie: „Ist alles in Ordnung in Atlantis?“  
John erzählte von Teal’cs Besuch, den Asuranern und der Quarantäne, die sie gehabt hatten und Rodney von Prinzessin Harmony. „Und jetzt gibt es ein Gemälde von ihm, wo er in Furcht hinter mir kauert“, beendete er seine Ausführungen mit einem wohlgefälligen Gesichtsausdruck.  
„Tja, Prince Charming, du weißt eben die Frauenwelt zu begeistern“, lästerte John.  
„Ach ja, Brüderchen, was ist eigentlich mit Katie? War da nicht sogar schon mal ein Ring im Gespräch gewesen?“ Jeannie schaute Rodney mit schief gelegtem Kopf an.  
„Katie und ich haben uns in beiderseitigem Einvernehmen getrennt“, erwiderte Rodney förmlich.

„Oh, das tut mir Leid für dich. Nicht für Katie, denn sie war viel zu lieb für dich. Du hättest sie gnadenlos überfahren.“  
„Hey!“ Rodney funkelte sie an. „Ich kann auch …“  
Jeannie zog ein mitleidiges Gesicht. „Mer, wir wissen doch beide, wie du bist. Und ich bin sehr qualifiziert, das zu beurteilen – wer sich dir nicht widersetzt wird platt gemacht. Und das wäre Katies Los gewesen. Du brauchst jemanden wie … Sam Carter.“

„Jemanden, der mich nach Sibirien schickt, wenn sie mit Argumenten nicht mehr weiter kommt?“ Er lachte höhnisch. „Nein, vielen Dank. Und jetzt gehe ich lieber ins Bett, ehe du noch mehr solch grässlicher Vorschläge hast.“ Er erhob sich vom Sofa. „Wenn ihr noch etwas über mich herziehen wollt, dann habt ihr jetzt die Gelegenheit dazu.“ Er nickte John und Jeannie hoheitsvoll zu.  
„Rodney, so habe ich das doch nicht gemeint“, sagte Jeannie im selben Moment, in dem John sich erhob und sagte: „Ich werde dich begleiten.“  
„Nicht nötig.“ Er marschierte zur Tür.  
Jeannie gab John mit dem Kopf ein Zeichen, ihm zu folgen, aber das hatte John sowieso vor.

John versuchte Rodney zu erklären, dass Jeannie das bestimmt nicht böse gemeint hatte, aber Rodney schaltete auf stur und wollte nichts mehr hören und nichts mehr diskutieren. Nach mehreren Anläufen, die Rodney alle abblockte, blieb John nichts anderes übrig, als neben ihm unter die Bettdecke zu schlüpfen und ihm eine gute Nacht zu wünschen.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen war John vor Rodney wach. Er schlich sich leise aus dem Zimmer, ging in die Küche und brühte zwei Tassen Kaffee auf. Er würde dafür sorgen, dass Rodney Weihnachten nicht in seinem selbst gewählten Schneckenhaus verbrächte. Jeannie mochte etwas gestichelt haben – aber in keinem anderen Tonfall, in dem die Geschwister sonst miteinander umgingen. John würde herausfinden, welche Laus Rodney über die Leber gelaufen war.

Als der Wecker auf sieben Uhr sprang, atmete er noch einmal tief durch und berührte Rodney dann an der Schulter. „Guten Morgen“, sagte er, als Rodney schließlich ein Auge öffnete.

Rodney machte sein zweites Auge auf, blinzelte und erwiderte mechanisch: „Morgen.“ Dann setzte er sich schwungvoll auf. „Was ist passiert?“  
John legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Nichts. Wir sind im Haus deiner Schwester und alles ist bestens.“  
„Oh, gut.“ Rodney ließ sich wieder tiefer in die Kissen sinken. „Ich hatte für einen Moment vergessen, dass wir nicht auf Atlantis sind. Ich dachte schon … he, riecht es hier nach Kaffee?“  
„Der Kandidat hat gewonnen.“ John drehte sich zum Nachtschränkchen, auf dem er die beiden Tassen abgestellt hatte, und reichte eine an Rodney, der sich erneut aufsetzte. „Bitte sehr.“  
„Mhmm … danke.“

John gönnte Rodney eine halbe Tasse, dann fragte er: „Was war gestern los?“  
„Was soll los gewesen sein? Nichts.“  
„Rodney! Verkauf mich nicht für dumm, du weißt, was ich meine.“ John machte eine umfassende Handbewegung. „Es ist hier doch alles so …“

Rodney unterbrach ihn. „Alles so … unordentlich? Laut und bunt und eng? John, erst nachdem ich bei dir gewesen bin, habe ich … Es war mir vorher nicht klar, dass es so eine Katastrophe werden würde, sonst hätte ich dich nicht gebeten, mitzukommen.“  
„Huh?“ John war viel zu verdutzt, um in diesem Moment mehr zu sagen.  
„Ja, Madison redet ununterbrochen, du musst mit uns kindische Brettspiele machen, das Essen ist grausig, hier sieht es aus wie in einem orientalischen Basar, Jeannie …“

„Stopp, stopp, stopp.“ John fing Rodneys wild herumwedelnde Hand ein. „Du glaubst, dass das … Kritikpunkte für mich sind?“ Er zog ungläubig die Augenbrauen hoch.  
„Pluspunkte sicher nicht“, schnappte Rodney.

John ließ nicht zu, dass Rodney ihm seine Hand entzog. „Du liegst völlig falsch. Aber so was von falsch.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Denk an die letzten Jahre auf Atlantis. Gerade in den ersten beiden Jahren war das Buffet doch ziemlich mager und der Weihnachtsbaum eher gewöhnungsbedürftig. Aber war das nicht toll, wie alle Expeditionsmitglieder irgendetwas dazu beigetragen haben? Die ganzen neuen Bräuche und Traditionen – war das nicht ein absolut überwältigender Moment, als Radek im Torraum sein tschechisches Weihnachtslied gesungen hat, von dem wir keine Zeile verstanden haben, das aber durch Mark und Bein ging?“

„Das wird dir mit Madisons Flötenspiel heute nicht passieren“, prophezeite Rodney. „Das wird b…“  
„Das wird einmalig werden. Weil sie deine Nichte ist. Vielleicht hat sie ja etwas von deinem Talent für Musik geerbt? Wer weiß? Und selbst wenn sie Fehler einbaut vor Nervosität – sie hat etwas geschaffen. Sie hat für ein Geschenk gearbeitet und viel Zeit reingesteckt. Genau wie in die Bastelarbeiten, die hier überall im Haus hängen.“

„Aber …“  
„Einen Weihnachtsbaum vom Innenarchitekten schmücken zu lassen, damit er zum Wohnzimmer passt – findest du das wirklich besser?“ Weihnachten, an das eine weißgoldene Farbpalette angelegt worden war, war noch niemals sein Fall gewesen. Er hätte sich auch in seiner Jugend gerne mehr Farbe und Spontaneität gewünscht, aber nach dem Tod seiner Mutter war das undenkbar gewesen.  
„Er sah toll aus!“, verteidigte Rodney den perfekten Baum mit vorgeschobenem Kinn.  
„Er gehört in ein Schöner-Wohnen-Magazin.“

Rodney schwieg und trank den Rest seines Kaffees, ehe er John wieder anschaute. „Du magst es wirklich? Du vermisst nicht das tolle Essen, dein eigenes Zimmer, die Ruhe?“  
„Nichts davon. Das hier ist zehn Mal weihnachtlicher.“ John nickte vehement.

Rodneys Mundwinkel verzogen sich etwas. John war erleichtert, es sah so aus, als habe er es geschafft, Rodneys Welt wieder in die richtige Perspektive zu rücken und ehe er noch recht nachdenken konnte, was er da tat, fuhr er mit seinem Zeigefinger dieses angedeutete Lächeln nach. Rodneys Augen wurden größer, aber er bewegte sich nicht. John wollte die Hand zurückziehen, aber Rodneys Finger schlangen sich darum und hielten seine Hand fest.

John zögerte eine Sekunde, aber dann ließ er seinen Finger noch einmal über Rodneys Unterlippe gleiten. Jetzt öffnete Rodney leicht die Lippen, um etwas tiefer einzuatmen. John strich die weiche Innenseite der Lippe entlang, und mit einem aufmerksamen Blick in Johns Augen berührte Rodney seinen Finger mit seiner Zunge. John schnappte auch nach Luft. Verflucht, was wurde das plötzlich heiß im Zimmer!

Spielte Rodney jetzt mit ihm? Oder bot er ihm da gerade etwas an? Und wenn ja, was genau? John merkte, wie sich sein Puls beschleunigte – es fühlte sich genau so entscheidend, so möglicherweise lebensverändernd an, wie die Sekunde, bevor er den Abzug an einer Waffe betätigte, bevor er seine Maschine mitten in die Schlacht flog, bevor das Stargate …

„Küsst du mich jetzt endlich, oder was?“ Rodneys Blick und Worte schwankten zwischen Herausforderung und Unsicherheit.  
„Willst du das denn?’“, fragte John und hätte sich im selben Moment ohrfeigen können. Was für eine belanglose Frage, er hätte lieber …  
„Schon seit du mich vom Balkon geworfen hast.“ Rodney zuckte mit den Schultern, als wäre das kein großes Ding, dass er diesen Wunsch schon seit mehr als drei Jahren mit sich rumschleppte. „Aber erst seit Ellen ihre Gemeinheiten ausgespuckt hat …“ Er wiederholte die belanglose Geste. „Und du?“

„Ich?“ Okay, die Frage war wohl nur fair. Auch wenn er bei dem Vergleich ‚verlor’ – wie Rodney ihm bestimmt auch in Zukunft noch vorhalten würde. Er könnte natürlich lügen, aber nein, so wollte er nichts anfangen. Was auch immer das hier werden würde. „Seit du Beckett geküsst hast. Da merkte ich, dass ich eifersüchtig war. Zufrieden?“  
„Eifersüchtig?“ Natürlich sprang Rodney sofort auf genau das Wort an.  
„So nennt man das doch, wenn man sich an die Stelle eines anderen wünscht, oder nicht?“ John legte seine Hand auf Rodneys Oberarm und zog ihn etwas näher.  
„Pfft. Das war Cadman und nicht ich, die mit Beckett rumknutschen wollte. Ich hätte dich genommen, d…“, meinte Rodney, ehe ihm John den Mund mit einem Kuss verschloss.

Rodney küsste genau so, wie er arbeitete – voller Enthusiasmus und Begeisterung und John gab sich ganz diesen neuen, wundervollen Empfindungen hin. Weil er so gar nicht mehr daran geglaubt hatte, selbst dann nicht, nachdem Rodney mit Katie Schluss gemacht hatte, war es umso überwältigender.

Rodneys Bartstoppeln unter seinen Fingern, sein warmer Körper, der sich gegen ihn presste, die Atemlosigkeit des vergessenen Atmens, weil Küssen so viel wichtiger war – John fühlte sich wie auf einem Hoch, das er sonst nur vom Fliegen her kannte. Glücksgefühl durchströmte ihn …

Das jäh unterbrochen wurde, als jemand an der Bettdecke zerrte und Madison dazu lauthals verkündete: „Schluss jetzt!“  
Etwas schuldbewusst ließ er von Rodney ab und meinte: „Also, Madison … dein Onkel und ich … ich meine …“  
„Ja, ja, schon gut. Mary-Lee hat auch zwei Papas, ihr braucht mir nichts erklären.“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Uhm… Gut.“ John fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. „Ja, gut.“  
„Aber für die Knutscherei habt ihr später noch Zeit für. Ihr müsst jetzt unbedingt mit runter kommen. Sonst gibt es keine Geschenke. Mama hat gesagt, erst wenn alle da sind. Onkel Mer! Nun komm schon!“ Sie zerrte an Rodneys Arm.  
„Okay, okay.“ Rodney warf John einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. „Fünf Minuten. Großes Ehrenwort. Sag deiner Mama, dass wir uns nur noch anziehen müssen und in fünf Minuten da sind. Okay?“  
„Ehrenwort?“, verlangte Madison ernsthaft.  
„Ehrenwort!“, versicherte Rodney und hob drei Finger zum Schwur.  
„Okay.“ Madison hüpfte zur Tür, drehte sich noch mal um und sagte streng: „Fünf Minuten!“, ehe sie endgültig verschwand.

Rodney wandte sich seufzend an John: „Jetzt sag nicht, dass das zehn Mal weihnachtlicher ist. Dieses kleine Mistbiest.“  
John lachte. „Nun, ihr Timing ist etwas unglücklich, aber das macht gar nichts.“ Er grinste übertrieben anzüglich. „So fangen wir jetzt wenigstens nichts an, wofür wir vor dem Frühstück sowieso keine Zeit mehr gehabt hätten.“ John presste seine Lippen noch einmal auf Rodneys, ehe er sagte: „Und jetzt komm und zieh dir irgendetwas an, sonst kannst du dein Versprechen nicht halten.“

Als sie auf die Sekunde genau nach fünf Minuten im Wohnzimmer erschienen, flog Jeannie regelrecht auf Rodney zu, umschlang ihn mit ihren Armen, rief: „Ich bin so froh!“ und küsste ihn ab, bis er sie auf Armeslänge von sich schob und mit einem misstrauischen Blick fragte: „Jeannie, ist alles in Ordnung?“

Jeannie antwortete nicht, drehte sich stattdessen zu John um und drückte ihn ganz fest an sich. John war sehr erleichtert, dass wenigstens in dieser Familie niemand etwas gegen die Verbindung zwischen ihm und Rodney haben würde. Und wie zur Bestätigung sagte Jeannie strahlend: „Madison hat es mir erzählt. Das ist das beste Weihnachtsgeschenk überhaupt! Ich bin so froh, John, dass du ihn genommen hast. Er braucht jemanden wie dich.“  
„Hey, *er* ist im Raum und kann jedes Wort hören!“, beschwerte sich Rodney gespielt grummelnd.  
Jeannie streckte Rodney eine Hand hin, während sie Johns Hand immer noch festhielt. „Ach, Mer, du weißt doch, dass es stimmt. Aber warum hast du mir nichts davon gesagt?“  
„Ähm … weil … weil es eine recht neue Entwicklung ist. Ich … äh … wir …“

Es war Madison, die ihren Onkel in diesem Moment unwissentlich rettete. Mit kindlicher Ungeduld fragte sie: „Gibt es jetzt endlich die Weihnachtsgeschenke, oder nicht?“

„Ja, es gibt jetzt gleich auch die restlichen Geschenke“, sagte Jeannie und lächelte John und ihrem Bruder noch einmal zu, ehe sie sie zur Gardinenstange zog und demonstrativ nach oben schaute, wo ein Mistelzweig hing. „Nur noch eine Sache.“

„Familie!“, stöhnte Rodney und schaute John unsicher an.

„Familie“, bestätigte John zufrieden, zog Rodney in seine Arme und küsste ihn. Er würde sich diese Gelegenheit sicher nicht entgehen lassen, eine neue, wundervolle Weihnachtstradition ins Leben zu rufen.

 

\----------ENDE-------

©Antares, November 2014


End file.
